Corrupt A Wish
by Boggart in the Wardrobe
Summary: Hermione Granger is in the middle of her History of Magic essay when she ran out of parchment. She needs a roll crucially, but there's no much time left and it seems that only Draco Malfoy could help.


Corrupt A Wish

" Where are my rolls of parchment?" a girl with bushy brown and chocolate-brown eyes hair told herself as she looked inside her schoolbag. "Where is it?" she squeaked as she scanned her books, wishing she just slipped a roll in it. "Oh, crap." She sighed heavily. "I've run out of parchment."

Hermione Granger was just in the middle of her History of Magic essay. Professor Binns sure did give them a lot of assignments. She looked around the room infuriately. Hermione looked around the Head Boy/Head Girl Common Room. She looked around and saw the 'thing' she really doesn't like to see. _Ferret Boy._ She thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Draco Malfoy asked her.

"Oh, nothing… nothing. I'm glad that I'm a _human_." she said, trying to wipe away her smirk.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked with his eyebrows crossed.

"Nothing." she insisted. Draco looked away, muttering words under his breath. Just then, Hemrione remembered her need for the parchment. She needs to finish it immediately! Where will she find a roll of parchment? Harry and Ron are in the Gryffindor Common Room and it's too far away.

_Think Hermione! Think!_ She told herself. Then Hermione remembered Ferret Boy's presence. _No, not him Hermione. Anyone but him… but you need a roll of parchment crucially! This is just one little time. This will not happen again. Just get a roll of parchment and poof._ she thought nervously.

"Ummm… Malfoy?" she said sweetly.

"Yes?" Draco smirked at her.

"I'm just… I just want to ask you something." he said in a soft tone.

"What is it?" his smirk went wider

"I just want to ummm… have… a-a-a roll of parchment." she said finally

"Ooohhh… why would I give you?" he asked her in a very annoying tone.

"Please, Mal-D-d-dra-a-aco. I need it crucially." Hermione pleaded. _Just for the sake of grades!_ she told herself, being ashamed of pleading to Malfoy.

"Oh, alright then." Draco said as he opened his own schoolbag and got a roll of parchment.

"Here you go." he told Hermione with a smirk in his face.

"You didn't jinxed or hexed this?" Hermione asked as she looked at the paper.

"No, silly." Draco said.

"T-t-thanks." she said as she took the parchment. _That was easy_ she thought.

"MALFOY!" she roared.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"Look at this! Look at THIS!" she told him as she held the parchment.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked smoothly

"Do you think it's alright for me to pass an essay with 'Potter Stinks' or 'Scarhead the Pottyhead' and 'Weasel is our King!' on the back of the parchment?" she asked agrily

"You said a roll of parchment. You didn't said a blank roll of parchment." He told her playfully.

"Well, now I want a BLANK roll of parchment please." She said as she threw an I'm-going-to-kill-you-Ferret-Boy look.

Malfoy got up to his feet and got her another parchment, this time it's blank. But when Draco handed her the parchment, he knocked the inkbottle and spilt all of poor Hermione's ink.

"Oooppss… I think you wouldn't finish your History of Magic essay." Draco played a smirk in his lips.

"I'm going to kill you Malfoy!" she told him as she pounded her fist in her palm.

"Take it easy mudblood." She said at once.

"D-don't ever EVER call me a mudblood!" she roared. She's now in deep crimson color with anger. Her nose and ears seem to be fuming. "Hand me your ink bottle." She ordered Draco.

"Why would I?" he asked her

"You spilt my ink." She said coolly.

"Fine." He said. He opened her bag once again and pulled out a small inkbottle. "Here you go, you little filthy…" but he stopped when Hermione gave him a You-Will-Regret-You're-Born look. Hermione snatched the bottler. She uncorked it and dipped her feather quill. Suddenly, an ink droplet dropped on the study table. Her eyes were fixed on the droplet. She crossed her eyebrows and clenched her teeth.

"Why on earth would you give me a green ink?" she asked with an angry look.

"Well, it's the only ink I had." He said

"I don't believe you." She told him quickly

"I don't care!" he said.

"Fine!" she screamed "Give me a black or scarlet one!"

"Alright." He muttered as he gave her the inkbottle with black ink.

"Thank you." She said happily. Now, she's going to finish her essay. Hermione Granger wrote down in elegant cursives. She was muttering words as she wrote down her essay. Draco watched her, thinking of another plan to screw her up. He sure do love trouble! After a few minutes, Hermione put a period to end her long and precise essay.

"I want to eat some sweets." She mumbled to herself. But Draco still heard it. His mind began to work again. _Here we go again._ He thought with a slight chuckle.

"Your wish is my command." Draco told Hermione.

"What are you playing at now?" she eyed him.

"Nothing. I just got some leftover sweets. I can't finish it by myself, so I decided to _share_ it with you." Draco said with a grin on his face. Draco went to his bedroom. Hermione sat on the couch, waiting for him to come out. After a minute or two, Draco came abck with a small box on his hands.

"Have some." She offered Hermione a lollipop. The lollipop looks good. It's very colorful too! Caramel, chocolate, strawberry, lemon and a lot more!

"Thanks." Hermione said as she picked the honey-colored one. She watched Draco had his. He picked a toffee instead. Draco popped the toffee in his mouth and began to chew it lavishly.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked Hermione as she held her untouched lollipop.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just waiting for you to turn purple or to have green spots." She told him as she started to lick the lollipop she got. _Tasty _she told herself. But then she had a very weird feeling. _What is it?_ She asked herself, still sucking the lollipop But then she felt a hole… a hole in her tongue! She quickly removed the lollipop from her mouth.

"Malfoy! Are you going to kill me?" she asked him angrily.

"Maybe yes." He said with a beaming face.

"These are acid pops! How could you?" she told him with crossed eyebrows

"You said you want some sweets, so I gave you." He told her

"So, that's why you ate the toffees instead!" she screamed at him.

"That's right." She smirked.

"I'm going to get you for this!"

"If you can catch me!"

"Oh, I will. I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Ooohhh…. Scary!"

"Grrrr!!!"

Hermione jumped out of the couch and looked angrily at Draco. Draco also stood up and faced Hermione with a smirk, still playing in his lips. His gray orbs shone with malice while Hermione's brown ones shone with anger and fury.

"Furnunculus!" Hermione shreaked. Malfoy's body began to grow boils

"Look what have you done! My face! My beautiful body!" she told her

"Stop it, will you? It's disgusting!" she said

"You filthy little git!" he said raising his voice. "Finite" he said smoothly as the boils began to vanish. "You'll pay for it. Desaugeo!" he roared as Hermioen's teeth became larger than ever.

"Finite." She said as her teeth came back to normal. "Why are you such a jerk?" she asked him angrily.

"Because I'm filthy rich and I'm a pureblood." He told her proudly, knowing that she's nothing but a little mudblood.

"You really make me miserable." Hermione snapped

"I'm glad I do." He said coolly

"Care to make one more wish before I kill you?"

"Yes"

"Then, what is it?"

"Can you make me an essay for History of Magic?"

"What?! I can't do that."

"Please!"

"No way!"

"Oh, alright, can I just borrow your notes?"

"My notes, oh alright." Hermione said as she smirked. She gave him a notebook in which she's been writing a lot of things. "Here you go."

Draco scanned the notebook and looked for notes. But he didn't see a single ink drop! "What do you think are playing at Granger?" he asked her.

"What's the problem Malfoy?" she asked sweetly

"There's no thing in here!" he roared

"There is! Look at this…" she said as she pointed a portion of the page he's looking at. "These are my History of Magic notes."

"But there's nothing in here!" Darco said

"There is. Just look… or maybe… you lost your mind?" she told him

"Me? Nuts? No way!… but…. B-b-but…" he stuttered.

"Just think about it…" she said with a smirk

"Oh my…" Draco looked at her. He doesn't know what to do. "Don't tell anyone Granger… please… H-h-herm-m-mione!" he pleaded.

"Your wish is my command." Hermione said as she snatched the blank notebook form his hands. _Stupid jerk!_ She told herself happily. Revenge is sweet when you corrupt a wish!


End file.
